Seussical the Musical Kingdom Hearts Style
by Captain A
Summary: An idea I have for a cosplay at an anime convention. Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters enacting one of my favorite Broadway musicals. As always, polite reviews are accepted. Enjoy!
1. Oh The Thinks You Can Think

Seussical the Musical:

Kingdom Hearts Style

An Adaptation

By

Captain A

Part 1:

"Oh The Thinks You Can Think"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Alright, I know that I'm not the first person to have this particular idea, but I think that I have come up with something here that others haven't by making an entire script out of this concept. The approach I'm taking here is based on clips I've seen on YouTube of a production from a mall in the Philippines. This production had a total of just twelve actors, and was especially innovative because it presented Jojo, the boy who imagines the musical's storyline, as being one of several mall pedestrians, and having the rest of the pedestrians turn into the Dr. Seuss characters in the opening number. My idea is similar to that production, but it features sixteen actors instead of twelve, and it is set at a video game/anime convention instead of a mall. The company, with the exception of the Cat in the Hat, are cosplayers dressed as Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters. This script is being written here in the hopes that it can one day be actually performed at one of these same conventions. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are in their Kingdom Hearts 2 outfits here. The Gullwings have their KH2 outfits but their Final Fantasy X-2 sizes. Finally, before any of you point this out in your reviews, I know that some of the characters I have chosen here have not yet made it into a Kingdom Hearts game yet, but they fit the personalities of the Dr. Seuss characters rather well, and who's to say they won't appear in another KH game in the future? Not that's all been said, sit back and enjoy my interpretation of one of my favorite Broadway musicals._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Dr. Seuss, or Seussical the Musical. They all belong to __their respective creators and owners._

* * *

Cast List-

Jojo-Roxas

The Cat in the Hat-Axel

Horton the Elephant-Sora

Gertrude McFuzz-Kairi

Mayzie LaBird-Namine

The Mayor of Whoville-Leon

The Mayor's Wife-Rinoa

The Sour Kangaroo-Lulu

General Genghis Kahn Schmitz-Adelbert

Bird Girls-Yuna, Rikku, and Paine

Wickersham Brothers-Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz

The Grinch-Riku

* * *

(The show opens with a stage made out to look like a video/anime convention. As the Overture plays, several convention-goers, dressed as Square Enix video game characters, mill about the stage looking at the exhibits and conversing with one another. All of them are having a good time-except a teenage boy, dressed as ROXAS, who seems to be rather gloomy and bored. As the Overture ends, all of the convention-goers exit, with the exception of Roxas, who remains behind. He stands alone on stage for a moment, silently withdrawn into himself, until his attention is captured by the familiar red-and-white striped Seussian hat, which has been placed at Center Stage. Roxas goes over to it, picks it up, and begins looking at it.)

Roxas: Now that is a very unusual hat.  
I wonder what's under a hat such as that.  
It could be a creature they call the Ga-Zat  
Who balances things on his head, cause it's flat.  
Or a stripe-loving Pipester from Upper Mount Bat.  
Or a sort of a kind of a hat-wearing...

(AXEL-or a man dressed like him-enters and finishes Roxas's sentence for him.)

Axel: Cat!

(He goes over to Roxas, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.)  
I can see that you've got quite a mind for your age!  
Why, one Think and you dragged me right onto the stage!  
Now, I'm here, there is no telling what may ensue

(He takes the hat from Roxas.)

With a Cat such as me…

(He puts the hat on.)

And a Thinker like you!

(Music begins as Axel starts to dance. Roxas stares at him in a state of disbelief.)

Oh, the thinks you can think!  
Oh, the thinks you can think  
If you're willing to try...

Think invisible ink!  
Or a gink with a stink!  
Or a stair to the sky...  
If you open your mind,  
Oh, the thinks you will find  
Lining up to get loose...  
Oh, the thinks you can think  
When you think about

SEUSS!

(The music swells as the rest of the convention-goers enter one by one and form a line behind Axel, who is now THE CAT IN THE HAT.)

Convention-Goers: Seuss!  
Seuss!  
Seuss!

Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!

Seuss!

Oh, the thinks you can think!  
Any thinker who thinks  
Can come up with a few!

Axel/Cat: Oh, the thinks you can think!

Convention-Goers: Think a trip on a ship  
To the Vipper of Vipp  
Or to Solla Sollew...

Think of beautiful schlopp-

Axel/Cat: With a cherry on top!

Convention-Goers: You don't need an excuse!  
Oh, the thinks you can think  
When you think about Seuss!  
Seuss, Seuss, Seuss,  
Seuss....

(The convention-goers come forward one by one and are handed objects from off a nearby booth by Axel/the Cat as they sing their respective lines. The objects they receive here are additional pieces of their costumes that they will attach to themselves once they become Dr. Seuss characters.)

Sora: Think of an elephant up in a tree

Leon & Rinoa: Think of a person too tiny to see

Kairi: Think of a bird with a one-feather tail

Gullwings: Going on adventure down a dangerous trail!

Namine: Think a bird who flies off on a spree!

Lulu: Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be!

Adelbert: Think of a general crazy for war!

Riku: Think of something horrible and hairy!

Kadaj, Yazoo & Loz: Something sinister and scary

Convention-Goers: That you never dared to think of before!

(The stage goes dark, except for a single spotlight on Roxas, as the convention-goers slowly and spookily gang upon on him.)

Axel/Cat: Think of nobody here  
And the feeling of fear  
And the darkness of night

Convention-Goers: Oooh Oooh...

Axel/Cat: All alone in the gloom

As you're facing your doom

Think a glimmer of light!!

(The lights come back up again as the convention-goers back away from Roxas.)

Convention-Goers: Aah Aah!

Axel/Cat: But I hope you're prepared  
To be scareder than scared!

Convention-Goers: 'Cause this ain't Mother Goose!

Axel/Cat: Think right over the brink!

All (except Roxas): When you think about Seuss!

Seu-u-u-u-u  
Seu... Seu...  
Seu-u-u-uss Seuss!  
Seu-u-u-u-u  
Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!

(The convention-goers split into two groups. Leon, Rinoa, Riku, and Adelbert move to Stage Left, and Roxas, who by now has been drawn into the number and is even beginning to enjoy himself a little bit, goes to join them. Sora, Kairi, Namine, Lulu, the Gullwings, and KYL [Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz] move to Stage Right. Axel/the Cat moves to Center Stage and stands between the two groups.)

Axel/Cat: An unusual story will soon be unfurled

(Indicates Group 2 at Stage Right)

Of an elephant trying to save a small world

(Indicates Group 1 at Stage Left)

And a boy from that world who has troubles galore...

Full Company: Just think!

Group 1/Whos: From the Planet of Who

Roxas(Stepping forward): And the smallest of small.

Group 2/Jungle Animals: To the jungle of Nool

Sora(Stepping Forward): And the largest of all!

Full Company: You think  
And think and think and think and think  
and think  
And think and think and think and think  
and think  
And think and think and think and think  
and think  
And think and think and think  
and think!

Just think!

(The two groups join together again and form another line across the stage, with Axel/the Cat and Roxas in the middle. They all face the audience and sing.)

Oh, the thinks you can think  
Think and wonder and dream  
Far and wide as you dare!

Roxas: Oh, the thinks you can think!

Full Company: When your thinks have run dry,  
In the blink of an eye  
There's another think there!  
If you open your mind,  
Oh, the thinks you will find  
Lining up to get loose!  
Oh, the thinks you can think

KYL: Oh, the thinks you can think

Full Company: Oh, the thinks you can think!

Gullwings: Oh, the thinks you can think!

Full Company: Oh, the thinks you can think  
When you think about Seuss!  
When you think about Seuss!  
When you think about-

Axel/Cat: Break it down now!

(The entire group dances wildly, in freestyle fashion, scatting on the word "Seuss". Lulu herself riffs loudly on the word "Seuss".)

All (Except Lulu): Seu-u-u-u Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss! Lulu: SEUSS! SEUSS!  
Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! SEUSS! SEUSS!  
Seu-u-u-u Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! SEUSS! SEUSS!  
Seu-u-u-uss Seuss! SEUSS! SEUSS!  
Seuss! Seuss! SEUSS! SEUSS!  
Seu-u-u-u-u Seu ... Seu ... Seuss! SEUSS! SEUSS!  
Seuss! Seuss! SEUSS! SEUSS!

Axel/Cat: Seuss!

(The company forms a tableau around Axel/the Cat.)

All (Except Axel/the Cat): SEUSS!

* * *

_Just so you all know, I was originally going to post the entire script up here on this website, but since I'm not even finished with it yet and I wanted you all to see some of this, I've decided to post what I've already written here up in parts and start posting up the rest of this once I've made more progress on it. In the meantime, I hope you like what I've already written._

_Let me know what you think through reviewing this fic._

_Be polite and decent with your reviews, though, and make sure any criticism is constructive._

_Expect the next installment of this soon!_


	2. Horton Hears A Who

Seussical The Musical:

Kingdom Hearts Style

Part 2:

"Horton Hears A Who"

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the musical "Seussical", its songs, its characters and plot, or any of the Square Enix characters that appear in this fic. Just so you know._

* * *

(After the applause dies down, everyone exits except Axel/the Cat and Roxas. The STAGEHANDS, dressed all in black and thus "invisible" to the audience as in Japanese Kabuki theatre, enter. During the following lines, they remove the convention booths, and replace them with a jungle set that looks like a cross between the Deep Jungle in KH1 and the Pride Lands in KH2. This is the "Jungle of Nool". At Center Stage we see that the stagehands have placed an inflatable pool with "Lion King" characters on its sides.)

Axel/Cat(Addressing Roxas): Our story begins  
With a very strange sound -  
The drums of a jungle  
Beginning to pound.

(An African-tribal beat begins to play, backed up by the pulsating sound of bongo drums from offstage.)

Now, imagine a sky.

Roxas: I'll imagine… (He hesitates for a moment, and then an idea comes to him.) bright blue!

(The background is suddenly illuminated by bright blue lights.)

Axel/Cat: It's the Jungle of Nool

Near the River Walloo!

(Leon, Rinoa, Riku, Adelbert, and the Gullwings enter as JUNGLE ANIMALS. Leon is a LION, Rinoa a ZEBRA, Riku a HYENA, and Adelbert a RHINO. The Gullwings are now wearing headbands with a single feather attached to the front of each. They are now the BIRD GIRLS, a three-member jungle girl group.)

Jungle Animals (Chanting): Who who wah dah  
Who who who wah dah dah dah  
Who who wah dah  
Who who who wah dah

Who who wah dah  
Who who who wah dah dah dah  
Who who wah dah  
Who who who wah dah

Who who wah dah  
Who who who wah dah dah dah  
Who who wah dah  
Who who

Axel/Cat: Now think of an elephant lumbering through.

(HORTON THE ELEPHANT enters-merely SORA wearing a gray baseball cap with elephant ears and a trunk attached to it. Like Roxas was in the opening, Sora is at this moment feeling rather bored.)

Jungle Animals(Chanting): Who who wah dah  
Who who who wah dah dah dah

Roxas(After thinking over who this elephant might be): _Horton?!_

Axel/Cat: Yes, Horton!

It's "Horton Hears a Who"!

Sora/Horton(Singing unenthusiastically): On the fifteenth of May  
In the jungle of Nool  
In the heat of the day,  
In the cool of the pool

(He climbs into the inflatable pool.)

He was splashing-

Gullwings/Bird Girls: _Splash!_

Sora/Horton: Enjoying the jungle's great joys  
When Horton the elephant

Axel/Cat: Horton the Elephant

Jungle Animals: Horton the elephant

Sora/Horton: Heard a small noise.

(One of the stagehands begins to make "Who Sounds" from offstage in a muffled tone of voice.)

Stagehand/Who Voice: Help! Help!

(Sora/Horton looks up and begins to glance around himself, trying to find what is making the noise.)

Yuna/Bird Girl #1: So Horton stopped splashing  
He looked toward the sound

Sora/Horton: That's funny

Gullwings/Bird Girls: Thought Horton

Sora/Horton: There's no one around.

Paine/Bird Girl #3: Then he heard it again

Rikku/Bird Girl #2: Just a very faint yelp

Sora/Horton: As if some tiny person were calling for help

Stagehand/Who Voice: Help! Help!

Sora/Horton: I'll help you

Gullwings/Bird Girls: Said Horton

Sora/Horton: But who are you, and where?

Gullwings/Bird Girls: He looked and he looked.

He could see nothing there

Sora/Horton: But a small speck of dust  
Blowing past...

(A small laser light moves slowly across the back wall of the stage. This is meant to represent the speck of the dust. Axel/the Cat, Roxas, Sora/Horton, and the Gullwings/Bird Girls all turn to look at the light, while the rest of the Jungle Animals pay no attention to it.)

Sora & Gullwings: Through the air.

(Sora/Horton's attention has been captured by this "dust speck", and he is by now thoroughly interested by it. He climbs out of the inflatable pool and addresses the audience.)

Sora/Horton: I say! How confusing!  
I've never heard tell  
Of a small speck of dust that is able to yell,  
So you know what I think?  
Why I think that there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust.  
Some poor little person  
Who's shaking with fear  
That he'll blow in the pool!  
He has no way to steer!  
He's alone in the universe!  
I'll just have to save him  
Because after all,  
A person's a person, no matter how small.

A person's a person no matter how

Small...

Jungle Animals(Chanting): Who who wah dah  
who who who wah dah dah dah  
who who wah dah  
who who

(Axel/the Cat takes a large Seussian-style clover from out of one of the sleeves of his coat and hands it to Sora/Horton.)

Gullwings/Bird Girls: So, gently, and using  
The greatest of care,  
The elephant stretched  
His great trunk through the air

(Sora/Horton reaches into the air with one of his arms and grabs the "dust speck" between two of his fingers.)

And he lifted the dust speck  
And carried it over  
And placed it down

Sora/Horton(Placing the "speck" onto his clover): Safe!

Gullwings/Bird Girls: On a very soft clover.

* * *

_Okay, here's the second part. I'll try to have the third part (the only other part I have finished as of yet) uploaded later today, and have the fourth part finished and uploaded later this week._

_I also intend to maybe upload the complete version of this fic at a later date, and I'll try to update one of my other fics soon as well._

_Finally, I'd like to tell TLSoulDude that I'll try my hardest to upload the first part of the fic I'm writing for him before the New Year, but given the rate at which I usually work, and to be realistic here because of that rate, I'm making no other promises. (Sorry, man. I'm honestly going to try to do better.)_

_Read and review, and catch you again soon!_


	3. Biggest Blame Fool

Seussical the Musical:

Kingdom Hearts Style

Part 3:

"Biggest Blame Fool"

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing in this fic. So please don't sue me!_

* * *

(The action suddenly freezes as a spotlight is placed on Axel/the Cat. He sings.)

Axel/Cat: Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be…

(The action suddenly unfreezes as the SOUR KANGAROO enters through the audience. The Kangaroo is just LULU with a pair of kangaroo ears on top of her head.)

Lulu/Kangaroo: Humpf!

Humpfed a voice.  
'Twas a sour kangaroo

And the young kangaroo in her pouch said:

(She reaches into her pocket and takes out a little kangaroo puppet, which she manipulates with one hand.)

Kangaroo Puppet: "Humpf"

Too!

(Lulu/the Kangaroo walks onto the stage and stares at Sora/Horton angrily.)

Lulu/Kangaroo: Why that speck is as small as the head of a pin.  
A person on that? Why there never has been!

(She laughs in a humorless yet scornful manner.)

You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool  
And I don't care who I tell. The biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool

Kangaroo Puppet: And I think so as well!

Lulu/Kangaroo: Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel  
But you're the biggest blame fool

In the Jungle of Nool.

Sora/Horton: It's true. Please believe me! I tell you sincerely  
My ears are quite keen and I heard him quite clearly  
I know there's a person down there. And what's more,  
Quite likely there's two.  
Even three.  
Even four!

Kadaj(Appearing suddenly at Stage Left): Ha! Laughed a voice!

Yazoo(Appearing suddenly at Stage Right): Ha! Laughed some others!

Loz(Appearing suddenly at Center Stage): Ha! Ha! Ha!

KYL: Laughed the Wickersham brothers!

(KYL gather together next to Sora/Horton and Lulu/the Kangaroo. They are now the WICKERSHAM BROTHERS, a trio of mischievous, bullying monkeys, and wear monkey tails. They laugh mockingly and then sing to Lulu/the Kangaroo.)

KYL/Wickershams: Oh, he's the biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool  
And monkeys like us should know.

Lulu/Kangaroo: No, no, no, no!

KYL/Wickershams: We've been out on a limb  
Lookin' down on him

Kadaj/Wickersham #1: And he's fat!

Yazoo/Wickersham #2: He's dumb!

Loz/Wickersham #3: He's slow!

Lulu/Kangaroo(Nodding her head): Uh huh!

KYL/Wickershams: Elephants ain't too swift as a rule

Lulu/Kangaroo: But he's the biggest blame fool

Lulu & KYL: In the Jungle of Nool.  
'Cause he's talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck -  
To a speck of dust

Loz/Wickersham #3: Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool

(The Gullwings/Bird Girls join in the song.)

Lulu, KYL & Gullwings: Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck -  
To a speck of dust!

Loz/Wickersham #3: Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool

Lulu/Kangaroo: R-e-s-p-e-c-k!  
Oh, please! Take that speck away!

Jungle Animals: Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?

(KYL/Wickershams go over to Leon/the Lion and whisper in his ear.)

Gullwings/Bird Girls: Through the jungle, the news quickly spread.

Jungle Animals: Did you hear? Did you hear?  
Did you, did you hear?

(Leon/the Lion whispers in the ear of Rinoa/the Zebra.)

Gullwings/Bird Girls: He talks to a dust speck!  
He's out of his head!

(One of the stagehands gives Axel/the Cat a portable microphone, and he instantly becomes a STREET REPORTER. He moves towards the other characters while addressing the audience.)

Axel/Street Reporter: Our topic today is "psychic elephants who hear voices.'  
What do you think, folks...  
Is the elephant off his trunk?  
Don't go away. We'll be right back with "speck", "clover", "dust", "neighbor", 'who'...

(After a beat)

Stay tuned!

Jungle Animals: Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool

(KAIRI moves up to Axel/the Cat. She is now GERTRUDE MCFUZZ, and wears an plain, unadorned headband. A single small tail feather hangs from her rear end. Axel/the Cat holds his microphone up to her.)

Kairi/Gertrude: I'm Gertrude McFuzz, and I live right next door.  
He's never done anything crazy before.

Jungle Animals: Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool

Kairi/Gertrude: He's always been friendly and loyal and kind.  
I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind!

Jungle Animals: Did you hear? Did you hear?  
Did you, did you hear?

(Rinoa/the Zebra whispers in the ear of Riku/the Hyena. At the same time, NAMINE enters as MAYZIE LABIRD. She wears a headband with a large feather and a rhinestone on its front, and a large, thick sparkling tail feather hangs from her rear end. Axel/the Cat moves over to her and holds his microphone up to her.)

Namine/Mayzie: I'm Mayzie La Bird  
And I live in that tree.

Jungle Animals: Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?

(Riku/the Hyena whispers in the ear of Adelbert/the Rhino.)

Namine/Mayzie: Enough about Horton. Let's talk about me!

Let's talk about

(Yuna/Bird Girl #1 joins her.)

Namine & Yuna: Talk about

(Rikku/Bird Girl #2 joins them.)

Namine, Yuna & Rikku: Talk about

(Paine/Bird Girl #3 joins them.)

Namine & Gullwings: Talk about

Namine: Me!

(Axel/the Street Reporter hands his microphone back to one of the stagehands, and becomes the Cat again. He is next given a crook in the mic's place, which he uses to yank Namine/Mayzie off the stage.)

Jungle Animals: Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust

Loz/Wickersham #3: Blame fool in the Lulu/Kangaroo: Just a fool, just a fool

Jungle of Nool Just a fool

Jungle Animals: Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust

Loz/Wickersham #3: Blame fool in the Lulu/Kangaroo: Fool!

Jungle of Nool

(The music suddenly stops for a moment as Sora/Horton is illuminated by a spotlight. As he sings, the music starts up again.)

Sora/Horton: I just had to save them, because after all  
A person's a person no matter how small.

(Another spotlight illuminates Kairi/Gertrude, who is standing on the opposite end of the stage from Sora/Horton.)

Sora & Kairi: A person's a person no matter how...

(Axel/the Cat abruptly yanks Kairi/Gertrude off the stage with his crook. The Jungle Animals all point at Sora/Horton.)

Jungle Animals: Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool  
In the jungle, anywhere.  
Check the big nervous wreck  
Who's protecting a speck  
When he knows there's no one there

KYL/Wickershams: Actin' as if he's holdin' a jewel

Lulu/Kangaroo: Somebody stuck a trunk on a mule!

Jungle Animals: Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of

Nool, Nool, Nool!  
In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!  
In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!

(As the Jungle Animals sing the above, they pass a dunce cap, with the words "dunce" clearly marked upon it, from animal to animal until it is finally in the hands of Lulu/the Kangaroo.)

Lulu/Kangaroo(riffing on the word "Nool"): Nool, Nool, Nool!

(She places the dunce cap on Sora/Horton's head.)

Jungle Animals: Whoa-oa-oa-oa!

(After the applause dies down, the Jungle Animals all exit, with the exception of Lulu/the Kangaroo and KYL/the Wickershams. The brothers circle around Sora/Horton, threateningly and full of menace. Lulu/the Kangaroo stands a few away from them, stares at Sora/Horton coldly and full of determination, and chants.)

Lulu/Kangaroo: Who who wah dah KYL/Wickershams: Better look out,

Who who Better look out,

Who wah dah dah dah Horton

Who who wah dah Better look out

Who who

Who wah dah dah dah Kadaj/Wickersham #1: Or someone's

Who who wah dah Gonna get

Who who Your clover!

Who wah dah dah dah

Who who wah dah KYL/Wickershams: Better look out,

Who who Better look out,

Who wah dah dah dah Horton,

Who who wah dah Better look out,

Who who Better look out!

(KYL/the Wickershams finish circling around Sora/Horton and exit. Lulu/the Kangaroo begins to follow them out, but just before she vanishes into the wings she turns around to face Sora/Horton again so she can deliver one last parting shot.)

Lulu/Kangaroo(Singing): And that goes double for meeeeeeeeee!

(Sora/Horton calls after her, taking off his dunce cap, taking off his elephant hat, smoothing it out, and then putting back on his head as he speaks. The stagehands also take this opportunity to remove the inflatable pool.)

Sora/Horton: Go on, then!

Make fun of me, threaten me,

Call me a nut!

I _know_ I heard _something-_

(He looks at the clover)

Though I still don't know _what._

(Kairi/Gertrude enters, illuminated by a spotlight. She stands off to one side and stares at Sora/Horton tenderly, longingly, and full of love. She is very much seeing him here in a light that she hasn't seen him in before-almost as if she is seeing him for the first time. She sings, but Sora/Horton takes absolutely no notice of her as she does.)

Kairi/Gertrude: On the fifteenth of May, Miss Gertrude McFuzz  
Discovered how truly unique Horton was.  
But she knew to approach him  
Would probably fail,  
'Cause who'd notice a bird

(She holds up her little tail feather for the audience to see)

With a one feather tail?

(She sighs wistfully and exits.)

* * *

_Okay, here's the next installment of this fic-just in time for New Year's Eve. I'll try to have the next part up as soon as possible._

_Now to respond to my reviewers:_

_OathkeeperKeybearer-Thank you for being the first to review my fic. I really appreciate it, and of course it's always good to hear from another Seussical fan. Rest assured, I __**do **__intend to keep going with this._

_TLSoulDude-I know all these delays must be getting annoying by now, but I'm going to have to put __**another **__rain check on my fic for you until later this week. This is because I've had relatives from out of town visiting for the holidays both the later half of last week and the first half of this week, and so I haven't had yet the large amount of time I would need to properly finish and upload the first installment. I'm now aiming to do the first installment at some point this weekend. Sorry if you're disappointed or anything like that, but at the moment, family has to come first, you know?_

_Finally, I'd like to wish everybody reading this a happy new year. God be with you all in the New Year of 2009!_

_Catch you all later!_


	4. Here On Who

Seussical the Musical:

Kingdom Hearts Style

Part 4:

Here On Who

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing in this fic. I __**would **__like to buy the performance rights to this play for the production at the anime convention I have planned, but that's it. _

* * *

(The spotlight moves onto Sora/Horton as Axel/the Cat and Roxas, who have remained onstage during the above, move next to him. We hear the same muffled cry for help from offstage, but now it is being made by made by Leon instead of instead of a stagehand.)

Leon(Offstage): Help! Help!

Axel/Cat(Acting as the Narrator): Then he heard it again.  
That small cry in the blue.

Leon(Offstage): Help! Help!

Axel/Cat(As Narrator): Horton still couldn't see them...  
But I'll show them to you!

(sings)

Think of a person too tiny to see…

(He snaps his fingers and we hear the sound of a wall crumbling. He and Roxas then exit as Sora/Horton moves to one side of the stage, the spotlight staying on him as he does so. A second spotlight appears on the other side of the stage, and the MAYOR OF WHOVILLE steps into it. The Mayor is really is just LEON wearing a top hat. Music starts up again as Sora/Horton speaks into the clover as if it were a microphone and Leon/the Mayor hears him.)

Sora/Horton: Hello?  
Is anyone there?  
Who are you?

Leon/Mayor: Well…

(He thinks to himself for a moment, in classic "Squall" fashion, before answering.)

We're who's here.  
We are Whos here.  
Smaller than the eye can see.  
It's true, sir.  
We're who's who, sir.  
I'm a who and so is she.

(The MAYOR'S WIFE-RINOA wearing a flowery hat-enters as that last line is sung. She moves next to Leon/the Mayor and joins him in the song.)

Leon/Mayor & Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: We're tiny little people  
Blowing by in the air,  
Wondering how and why  
We're on Who,

The ti-iniest  
Planet in the sky!

(The rest of the WHOS enter as the stagehands turn the jungle set pieces around, showing that their backsides are actually the set pieces for the town of Whoville. The overall impression of the Whoville is that of a cross between Traverse Town from KH1 and Twilight Town from KH2. Making the individual members of the Whos here as the Gullwings as three CHEERLEADERS, KYL as three FOOTBALL PLAYERS, Adelbert as a Ralph-Kramden style BUS DRIVER—complete with a similar-looking hat, LULU as a MOTHER with a baby carriage, Kairi as an old maid LIBRARIAN, and Namine as a an old-fashioned BEAUTY QUEEN.)

Whos(As they enter): A-ladela-deladela who who  
A-ladela-deladela who who

A-ladela-deladela who who  
A-ladela-dela...

(The Whos gather at the center of the stage and sing as group to Sora/Horton.)

Whos: We're Whos here,  
Win or lose here,  
Struggling to stay alive.

Each gust pro-  
Pels our dust. Oh,

How on earth

Do Whos survive?

At any given moment  
We could crash or be drowned,  
Hitting the ground, oh my!  
Here on who,  
The ti-iniest  
Planet in the sky

(Leon/the Mayor and Rinoa/the Mayor's Wife move in front of the Whos as they all pop up and down like a calliope. The Whos continue this action during the following.)

Whos(Organ-like): Who! Who! Who! Who!

Leon/Mayor(Pointing to himself): I'm the mayor.

Whos: Who! Who! Who! Who!

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife(Pointing to herself): I'm his wife.

Whos: Who! Who! Who! Who!

Leon/Mayor & Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: Just imagine the Whos' unusual life!

Lulu/Mother(Moving to down right of Leon/the Mayor): Picture the tiniest houses and grocery stores.

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: Who...

Namine/Beauty Queen(Moving to down left of Rinoa/the Mayor's Wife): Tiny umbrellas that drip on the tiniest floors.

Leon/Mayor: Who...

Kairi/Librarian(Moving to up right of Leon/Mayor): The tiniest tunnels and tiniest streets.

Adelbert/Bus Driver(Moving to up left of Rinoa/Mayor's Wife): Miniature buses  
With miniature seats.

KYL/Football Players(Moving to the direct right of Leon/Mayor): Miniature buildings

Gullwings/Cheerleaders(Moving to the direct left of Rinoa/Mayor's Wife): With miniature windows and doors!

Sora/Horton(Reacting to this with a smile): No smaller town than yours

(The band—located in a small orchestra pit in front of the stage—plays some old fashioned music.)

All The Whos: We've got a marching band  
That is small but grand  
Oh, you ought to hear them wail!

(They all indicate the band with one hand each, and the band waves to the audience for a moment before playing an extended musical interlude on their instruments. Once the band is finished, the Whos resume singing again.)

Who! Who! Who!  
Every Christmastime, without fail,  
Mr. Grinch presents his Christmas tale!

(The GRINCH, who is really just RIKU with a green vest over his regular vest, pushes his way out from between Leon/the Mayor and Rinoa/the Mayor's Wife. The Whos all jump back a little bit in fright upon seeing him.)

Riku/Grinch: I re-enact my Christmas tale!

(He recites this next part with almost Shakespearean elocution)

Every Who down in Whoville  
Liked Christmas a lot...  
But the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville  
Did not!

(The Whos, who by now have become entranced by his performance, applaud happily and cheer wildly once he is finished.)

Leon/Mayor: Imagine a place that is tidy  
And totally clean

Whos: Who...

Riku/Grinch: Where even a Grinch wouldn't dare to be totally mean!

Whos: Who...

Leon/Mayor: You think that it's heaven on earth  
Yes, you do!  
But heaven on earth isn't heaven on Who!

All The Whos: Troubles on Who  
Are the biggest that you've ever seen.

(We hear the offstage sound of stomping boots as the shadows of uniformed soldiers pass over the stage, marching goose-step style. Rinoa/Mayor's Wife clutches fearfully to Leon/Mayor as the shadows pass, and the rest of the Whos cluster in fright behind them. Riku/the Grinch, equally scared, joins them.)

Leon/Mayor: We're on the brink of war, they say

Whos: We're going to war, and oh my!

Leon/Mayor: 'Cause if we do, then here on Who

Whos: Well, you can kiss Whoville goodbye!

(As this last line is sung, the stomping sound ceases and the soldier shadows vanish as a bright flash of light briefly engulfs the stage and an incredibly loud explosion is heard from backstage.)

Leon/Mayor: Our skies are unbearably dark

(The stage grows dark, as if it were being covered by an atomic cloud, and the Whos huddle closer together.)

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: And war is unbearably near...

Leon/Mayor: And that's the scope of our troubles  
Here...

All The Whos: So here on who  
We live in fear.  
We're drifting through space  
And cannot steer!  
A troubled and a tiny land ...  
Our future's in your hand ...

(The Whos all move forward a little bit, making pleading gestures as they sing this next part.)

It's up to  
You, sir.  
Please help Who, sir.  
You're the only one who hears.

You must, sir!

Save our dust, sir!

Now that we have reached  
Your ears!

We're tiny little people  
Saying thanks in advance  
Hoping perchance, you'll try!  
Here on Who,  
The ti-iniest  
Planet in the sky...

(Sora/Horton, who has listened quietly to the Whos throughout most of the number, now thinks to himself for a moment before once more addressing the dust speck—and therefore the Whos.)

Sora/Horton(With great seriousness and sincerity): I won't let you down.  
No, I won't let you fall.  
A person's a person  
No matter how small.  
A person's a person  
No matter how small.

Whos(Gratefully): Whoooo!

(With that, the center of the stage goes completely, causing all of the Whos to vanish. They exit during the audience's applause, and in the meantime Axel/the Cat and Roxas, illuminated by a spotlight, enter and take their places at center stage.)

* * *

_Sorry I haven't this or any of my other multi-chapter fanfics in a while. Over these next few months, I'm going to try to do better about this, and update at least __**one **__of my fanfics each week. (And I'm not going to start on any new multi-chapter fics until I'm finished with at least one of the ones I'm working on now.)_

_And as many of you who have seen Seussical before will note while reading this chapter, I left out the part of the song referring to the chopped-down Truffula Trees, and changed the Mayor's lines immediately preceding that part from "And that's not the end of our troubles here" to "And that's the __**scope **__of our troubles" so I could just skip that part and move on to where the Whos are begging for Horton's help. I did this because I've always wondered why the musical doesn't go back to the Truffula Tree problem after first mentioning it in this song, and why the show says that the Whos's "troubles are ended" when they still have a world without Truffula Trees. So by simply cutting those lines out, the Whos never have this particular problem to begin with and the musical can now end even happier than it originally did._

_I'm not going to cut too many other lines from the show out in this fic, though._

_Until next time, catch you all later!_


	5. Meet A Tiny Who Family

Seussical the Musical:

Kingdom Hearts Style

Part 5:

Meet A Tiny Who Family

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of this, and I probably never will. Oh, well. "C'est la vie", folks. "Such is life"._

* * *

Axel/Cat: An invisible world. Amazing but true.  
We'll leave Horton to listen, and we'll zoom in on Who.  
But guess who enters the story now?

Roxas(Looking at Axel/the Cat): Who?

Axel/Cat(Pointing at Roxas): You!

Roxas: _Me?!_

Axel/Cat: Yeah, you're in this too!

(Leon/the Mayor and Rinoa/the Mayor's Wife enter to the right of Axel/the Cat and Roxas, illuminated by their own spotlight. The stage lights up again to reveal the living room of the Mayor's House, which is a sort of Norman Rockwell/Charles Burns hybrid depiction of a typical suburban American home, circa the 1950's.)

Leon/Mayor: Meet a tiny Who family on a small rainy day.

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: Mom and Dad are just home from the Who PTA.

Axel/Cat: And here's their son JoJo! (He gives Roxas a large shove, and the kid goes sliding uncontrollably across the stage until he stops just next to Leon/Mayor and Rinoa/Mayor's Wife. Roxas, from this point on, is in the character of JOJO, their son.)

Leon/Mayor & Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: In trouble _again!_

Leon, Rinoa & Axel: 'Cause his Thinks take him places where no one has been.

(Leon/Mayor and Rinoa/Mayor's Wife begin to try and lecture Roxas/Jojo, but unfortunately the words they use against him here are not as effective as they would wish. The duo are unfortunately teenagers themselves, and so therefore they have no real idea on how to be parents, and none of their scolding has any real force or authority behind it. Axel/the Cat observes all of this with a great amount of sadism mixed simultaneously with a small amount of guilt, and a knowing smirk on his face.)

Leon/Mayor(Pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back): I'm the mayor of Who.

Why I've just been elected.  
And upright behavior is thus forth expected.

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: But we've just had a talk with your teachers today  
And they didn't have one single good thing to say

Leon/Mayor: You invented new Thinks which defy all description!

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: You gave Miss O'Dooley a nervous conniption!

Leon/Mayor: Your Thinks were so wild they disrupted your classes  
And made Mrs. Mackel-Who drop her new glasses.

(He stops pacing and wheels around to face Roxas/Jojo directly)

Which is why you're suspended!

Roxas/Jojo(Opening his mouth in shock): _What?!_

Leon/Mayor: Yes, that's what they said!  
Young man, what in Who has got into your head?!

Roxas/Jojo(Awkwardly): I...um...

(He glances anxiously at Axel/the Cat, hoping for some support against his "parents".)

Axel/Cat(Shrugging his shoulders): Sorry, kid. You're on you own here.

(He turns and exits, while Roxas/Jojo just stares after him incredulously. Leon/Mayor speaks up again as soon as Axel/the Cat leaves, and Roxas/Jojo turns to face him again as he does.)

Leon/Mayor(Becoming more and more agitated as he says these next lines): Now Horton has found us.

We're safe on a clover.  
But clearly our troubles are far, far from over.

And the last thing we need is someone like you,

Who seems to have nothing else better to do

Than just sit there and think

Of things he know aren't true!

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife(More gently): We don't mean to scold you.  
We love you, oh, yes, dear.  
But couldn't you try thinking just a bit less, dear?

Leon/Mayor: Stop telling such outlandish tales.

Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: Stop turning minnows into whales.

Leon/Mayor(Pointing offstage): Now take your bath and go to bed.

Leon/Mayor & Rinoa/Mayor's Wife: And think some normal thinks instead.

(The couple exits, leaving Roxas/Jojo alone on stage. The stage goes dark again as he gives a little angry cry, and then sinks to the floor, bundling himself together in a sullen, sorrowful heap.)

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while. I'll try to update it again as soon as I can, but I __**do **__have other fics I need to work on and update as well, so no promises, I'm afraid, on when __**this one **__will get updated._

_Just so you all know, Leon/the Mayor's lines about Roxas/Jojo's imagination being the "last thing we need" are of course my own addition (but for the time being, this is a fanfic, and so of course I can do this), but they are also a halfway-paraphrase of some lines from near the end of the Dr. Seuss story "The Big Brag", which the third and last story of the three stories that make up the "Yertle the Turtle" book. (I recommend you should read the entire book some time—like all of Dr. Seuss's books for kids, it's a fun read with some important morals to impart to its readers.) It must be admitted, though, that I've put the lines into a different context here than they originally had in "The Big Brag"._

_A couple of shout-outs here:_

_First of all, I'd like to thank those of you who have added my short songfic "Everybody Ought To Have A Maid" to their list of favorite stories. Knowing that both myself and my fics have some fans out there really encourages me._

_And MindReader13, sorry if I offended you a little bit by contacting you the wrong way. If you want me to send you my comments and questions through reviews of your fics instead of PM's, then that's what I'll do. And I'm sorry to hear that Demora won't be coming back for a later part of your "Existence Trilogy". But it's your fanfic, and you can do whatever you want in it._

_(But just so you know, while meaning no offense to you or you writing style, in my stories, I'm going to deliberately plot them so that none of my good guys get killed off, and if any of them ever __**do **__get killed off, then I'm going to make sure they get brought back as soon as possible and don't get killed off again in any other stories they appear in. But like I said, these are just __**my **__stories, and I'm definitely not going to tell you how to write any of yours.)_

_Until next time, catch you all later! _


	6. A Day For The Cat In The Hat

Seussical the Musical:

Kingdom Hearts Style

Part 6:

A Day For The Cat In The Hat

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in this fic. So there's nothing to complain about here._

* * *

(After a moment, however, Axel/the Cat suddenly bursts onto the stage again, this time wearing a straw vaudevillian hat in the place of his usual striped one and carrying a wooden cane in one hand. He immediately goes over to Roxas/Jojo and glances down at him for a moment before speaking. Roxas/Jojo, who has neither seen nor heard Axel/the Cat enter, is startled a bit when he suddenly hears a voice coming from right next to him.)

Axel/Cat: You're sad! Oh, dear!  
Well luckily for you, the Cat is here!!

(Vaudeville-style music begins to play as Axel/the Cat starts to sing and dance, and very much in a style reminiscent of Gene Kelly.)

Think of a day that is rainy and gray and as dull as they come.  
And there is nobody there and you're kickin' a chair and it's oh so ho hum!  
Nothin' to do and nobody but you, on a day that is flatter than flat.  
Well, that is a day for the Cat in the Hat.

(One of the stagehands briefly appears on stage and tosses a large beach ball to Axel/the Cat, who catches it. The stagehand exits and Axel/the Cat places the ball on stage. He then climbs on top of it and balances on it while continuing to sing and even juggling his cane in the air.)

Think of a house that is small as a mouse and as neat as a pin.  
Oh, it's so tiny and clean, if you know what  
I mean, and your folks are not in!  
No one but you since a quarter to two and you've sat and you've sat and you've sat!

(He suddenly falls off of the ball, and lands onto the stage right on his bottom. He picks himself up, rubs his bottom for a moment, and then kicks the ball off of the stage before resuming his song.)

The Cat in the Hat in the Hat in the Hat in the Hat!

(The Gullwings appear to Axel/the Cat's right, also in straw hats and canes. They are at the moment playing Axel/the Cat's HELPER CATS.)

Gullwings/Helper Cats: The Cat

(KYL, also Helper Cats, appear to Axel/the Cat's left.)

KYL/Helper Cats: And the Cat

(Adelbert appears directly in front of Axel/the Cat as yet another Helper Cat.)

Adelbert/Helper Cat: And the Cat

(Lulu appears directly _behind _Axel/the Cat as one last Helper Cat.)

Lulu/Helper Cat: And the Cat

All The Helper Cats: In the Hat!

(The Helper Cats form a semi-circle around Axel/the Cat, and they all dance in unison. Roxas/Jojo moves off to one side and watches them dance.)

Axel/Cat & Helper Cats: Think of a day that is rainy and gray and I'll show you some tricks!  
'Cause there is no one but you and you're folks aren't due til a quarter past six!  
Bounce on the brink of whatever you think and oh, what could be better than that?!

And that is the fun of the Cat in the Hat!

(Instrumental dance break, during which the dancing of the Cats becomes more and more raucous and chaotic-looking, yet somehow they manage to remain in unison the entire time. Roxas/Jojo continues to watch them at first, but eventually becomes annoyed and disgusted at the sight of their dance, and turns his back on them even as they continue to dance. Finally, the dance break draws to a close as the Cats all link arms and go into a kick line.)

Axel/Cat: Let's take it home!

Axel/Cat & Helper Cats: You've got a mind that is one of a kind so why hide it away?!  
It's time to open the locks and think out of the box and today is your day!  
Bounce on the brink of whatever you think and oh, what could be better than that?

And that is the fun of the Cat...

(They stop their kick line for a moment, and the Helper Cats all point at Axel/the Cat, while the latter simultaneously points at himself with a great smirk on his face.)

...in the Hat!

(The Cats resume their kick line for a moment—albeit much more raucously than before, and then they all pose together as the number ends.)

Axel/Cat: The Cat in the Hat!

(Once the applause is over, everyone exits but Axel/the Cat and Roxas/Jojo. Two stagehands enter while the Helper Cats are exiting, and give Axel/the Cat his regular striped hat back in exchange for his straw hat and cane. Once this is finished, the stagehands exit and Axel/the Cat puts his striped hat back on. He then heads over to Roxas/Jojo, who still has his back turned to him.)

* * *

_For those of you who don't know, "A Day For The Cat In The Hat" was an actual song from the original Broadway production of "Seussical" (and was even on the original cast recording), but when the show revised into its current form during its national tour run the song was cut out and replaced with another song that will appear in the next chapter. I like this song, however, and since some other productions of "Seussical" have chosen to include this song in their versions of it as well, I decided to include it in my version as well._

_I'll try my best to have another part of this fic uploaded before the week is out, but first I'm going to try and upload another installment of my new fic "Sonic in Wonderland" first. I hope that you'll all like what I have planned for this new fic and that you'll get a laugh or two out of it as well. _

_Until next time, catch you all later!_


End file.
